Logical devices are well known in the semiconductor arts. Various electrical circuits have been used to take one or more electrical input signals and provide an output signal that has a level representative of a logical combination of the one or more input signals. An AND logical device may be used to take two or more input signals and provide an output signal that is a logical “1” only if all of the input signals are also representative of a logical “1”. A logical “1” may correspond to a high voltage, and a logical “0” may correspond to a low voltage.
There is a desire to provide such logic functions using optical signals as opposed to electrical signals. It is desired to provide such functions using compact optical devices.